Future Imperfect
by passionate-muse
Summary: The battle maybe won, but the war has not even begun. Please review this story.
1. Prologue & Ch1 Upper Earth

FUTURE IMPERFECT

By

Passionate-Muse

Copyright 2003

 All rights Reserved

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters from both _The Lord of the Rings_ novel by J.R.R. Tolkien. Or the _Lord of the Rings_ films, by Peter Jackson. I make no profit from this story and use it only for entertainment purposes only.

**Authors Notes:** This is my first fan fiction. I know my punctuation and grammar abilities suck. But I would like to ask for honest and helpful reviews to help me improve, though please no flames. 

Also, I'm afraid I will only be able to update this story once a month at the moment. Sucky job, sucky bills, sucky internet. But hey that's life. Enjoy. M

* * *

Prologue 

"Run!" Frodo stared in to the dark eyes of his friend, travelling companion, protector and one of the nine members of the fellowship.

He turned and fled from the approaching Orc army. The fear for his friend, Aragorn, as well as the fear of the ring being taken from him was propelling him further into the woods. His heart knew what he had to do, though it did not ease the pain of his burden. Leaving his new and old friends behind hurt deeply. But he had no true choice, if the ring was to be destroyed then he had to be the one to do it.

He could no more trust this duty to Aragorn than he could Boromir and he new all too well that the ring would corrupt their hearts and blacken their souls.

He also knew that it would not be their fault, it would not be a sign of weakness in them more a sign of the rings eternal power. He sprinted away from the battle growls of the Orcs and the clash of steel. He ran towards a huge oak hoping it would give him cover from the approaching enemy that was chasing him.

A tall dark figure stepped from behind the tree, powerful arms wrapping around his small chest. His breath was crushed from him as his body was pushed hard to the ground. He felt hands grapple at his body, searching for something. A booted foot stamped on his wrist.

"Arghh!" He cried out his pain and failure, as his hand was forced open, the small insignificant ring prised from clenched fingers. 

The figure stood up, holding the ring between forefinger and thumb appreciating its bright glint in the sunshine. Frodo glared up at the hooded figure in his black cloak. Mustering his strength he pushed at the assailant.

The figure stumbled back, as Frodo pulled himself to his feet. Pulling his sword he charged. A bright flash of gold made him stop. He dropped his sword to cover his eyes from the blinding light. The light vanished and Frodo blinked away the lingering glare imprinted in his eyes.

The woods before him were empty; no hooded figure in black was to be seen. Frodo looked all around him. Grabbing his sword up he turned to face the approaching Orcs. Blinking back the tears that burned in his eyes he watched the army slow.

They stopped, their heads tilted as though listening to some voice or sound carried by the wind. They turned as one and retreated back further in to the woods.

 Frodo could not utter a word as he sank to his knees. A desperate howl rose from his throat, he lashed his head back screaming at the tall trees. His cry was that of a wounded animal. 

Looking down at his dirt caked yet empty hands, "it is gone."  A part of Frodo wished to sing praise after he had whispered the words. Though the larger part of his mind and heart began asking questions, that only made his burden much more heavier. _Who has taken the ring, and why do they want it?_

* * *

The tall figure stepped from the granite slab that dominated the silent room. His head swivelled around to look in all directions of the small room carved from the limestone of the huge mountain hideaway. Stepping forward he stopped at a small circular table.  Stretching out one black-gloved hand he tenderly placed the small ring on to the slab; standing back he admired it.

The sun that breached the few cracks in the mountain caused the band to gleam, his hand reached out as though to stroke the simple ring. He edged closer sure that the ring was calling his name, begging him to place the band on his finger, to take the ring back to its one true owner.

_*Baron-more*_

He yanked his hand away violently, bringing it up to push back the black hood. The handsome features of a young man revealed in the dimness of the cavern. He swept back his dishevelled blond hair that was plastered to his forehead, the tiredness of his strange journey weakening him.

Turning from the ring he walked from the unnatural hollow. Soon he would have power, immense power beyond even his wildest dreams. All he needed was his trusted negotiating skills to not fail him.

* * *

Chapter One 

Upper Earth

****

Earth 2099 

Bethany skidded round the corner barely keeping her fragile balance. One hand clinging to the automatic rifle slung over one shoulder, her other clinging to the small figure that trailed behind her.

"Oh God, oh Jesus, oh sweet Jesus protect us." Bethany dared not to risk a glance back at her sister Tanith, biting her tongue also at her sisters askance of protection.

Bethany heard the drumming noise, she could feel the air grow violent and start to whip around her ankles. She urged herself on despite her burning lungs her grip becoming crushing on both the weapon and her younger sisters wrist.

A bright light appeared at the far end of the alleyway they were running down. Beth's eyes scanned the buildings that overshadowed them; a small doorway was just noticeable thanks to the glare of the Searcher.

"In here!" She called out, dragging Tanith's shaking form in front of her. They huddled themselves in close, Beth could feel her sisters gasping breath on her throat.

The white light from the Searcher, accompanied by its deafening noise of beating wings caused Tanith to start moving erratically. Her gasps turned in to moans of sheer terror, Bethany grabbed her sister by the throat squeezing lightly. Forcing her sisters eyes to meet hers, "Hush Tanith"

Bethany would not release her throat, and for each pained struggle she made Beth squeezed tighter. She knew her actions were cruel, but to be captured alive by the Searchers was an even crueller fate. If it came to that, Beth knew she was in a good position to snap her sister's neck. She would never let her sister fall in to the hands of their ferocious guardians.

The light soon settled next to them, Beth leaned in tighter against her sister's form. The wind whipped around them throwing up dust, dirt and litter. Beth held her breath, finding herself praying to her sister's god for the searcher to carry on. 

The beam moved on along with the wind and noise. Beth turned her head to scan the alley, watching the litter and dust halt their circular dance from the passing gusts. She peaked her head slightly from the doorway watching the glaring light turn the corner.

"Come on, its clear." Bethany pulled her sister from their hiding spot, her eyes quickly glanced over Tanith checking for any obvious injuries from the skirmish they were on the run from.

"We have to get back to Memnon, tell him what we saw." Tanith nodded her mouth trembling too much for words; Beth grabbed her pulling her in to a hug. She kissed her sisters forehead, "don't worry I'll never let anything happen to you. I swear it."

Bethany pushed Tanith back, holding her at arms length, looking intensely at the bedraggled mess. Her blond hair that now hung dankly down to her shoulders, blue eyes dulled from sights no seventeen year old should see.

_Nobody whatever age should see the sights she has._ Bethany turned away, positioning the gun again on her shoulder and grabbing her sister's thin wrist. They jogged off quietly through the back alleys of the badlands, Beth looked around as she went. _They say this place used to be called London; I wonder what it looked like when Earth was free?_

Beth looked out at the burning skyline; a huge dome dominated the skyline. A force of at least a hundred Searchers flew around it, patrolling it. Their huge metal wings and body's no match for even the toughest weapon the Furies possessed.

She hated living in one of the last hospitable places on Upper Earth. She snorted to herself, _upper Earth stupid name._ She had no idea when they renamed the planet, only that once it had been known as just Earth and the territory they lived in had once been called England. Though that was before the great war of 1990, when the new dawn had come.

Bethany remembered her Grandfather's insane ramblings about it. At times he would speak so clearly, so perceptively as though he had witnessed it. Other times he would ramble on about his precious, to which she had no idea who or what precious was. Yet what he had told her of the coming of the new dawn had frightened her more than the world they lived in now.

He often spoke of a great fire coming from the sky, a fire of such intensity that most who was out on the street had suffered ferocious burns. Others were left blinded by the intense aura of the flame. The free world had united for four years to defeat this foe, but they lost in the end. 

Her Grandfather had said that politics had won out, that the leaders valued their lives more than their people and the world was plunged into darkness. And that same darkness was what she and her sister were born into. 

Yet hope had lived on. The Furies, the people who had chosen to fight for their freedom, soon rose up. Led by a man known only as Memnon.

Bethany and Tanith ducked down a cracked stairwell into the tunnels of the Badlands. A huge tube train, which once travelled through the tunnels blocked up one entrance. Clambering aboard it they walked through the five cars, it was not empty. A few freedom fighters sat dotted around, cleaning their weapons or talking to their comrades. A few had glazed looks in their eyes; Bethany knew only too well what they thought about- the end. The end of the new dawn, the end of their lives, perhaps even the end of this war. Even she wished sometimes that a searchers bullet would end her daily struggle.

Her hand slipped from Tanith's wrist gliding into the young girl's palm gripping it tightly. _No I shouldn't think like that, Tan needs me, I promised I'd look after her._

Beth stopped long enough to hand in her gun and whatever ammunition she carried to a tall slender built man. It was a mockery to them, for she knew that the gun she checked back in would be given to the next fighters leaving for a patrol, or like herself, on a scouting mission for Memnon.

Pushing the sliding door further ajar she jumped down hearing the hard gravel crunch beneath her booted feet. Turning round she helped Tanith down from the train. They carried on through the tunnels knowing each as well as they knew themselves. It was a concrete maze, and there were times when they felt like rats being forced to navigate them.

After about a half hour of crunching gravel and the few small fires to light their way, they entered in to a huge oval. It's floors and walls made up some arcane mosaic long covered with black dirt from smoke and dust. A few hints of colour poked through, but nothing to distinguish what the picture had once been. Beside it was a metal sliding gate, a freedom fighter stood guard in front of it. He held no gun; Memnon's law stated that no weapons were to be carried in the Sanctuary.

_Sanctuary, more like purgatory._ Beth couldn't help her pessimism, this was their sanctuary their home and she respected Memnon's first law. He would not allow the society they lived in to sink into the savage ways other factions had. For all too soon they had succumbed to hate and fear, many had splintered in to other groups with greedy leaders who would send their noble fighters to their deaths in hope that they would be the ones to win this war and then claim this world as their own.__

Memnon himself had tried to re-unite many of the factions, but it had been pointless. His words had fallen on deaf ears many times, yet he still strived to light the way forward for the remainder of mankind. His hope was enough for most of them, _yet not for me my friend._

Beth marched up to the guard, slipping an arm around Tan's waist she whispered in to her ear. "Go and rest, I'll be with you soon."

Tanith's eyes gazed in to her own, Beth wanted to cry at the sad empty look that glazed her once lively eyes. The last battle, when they lost Martin, had taken its toll on her young sibling. She no longer smiled, she rarely talked unless out of blinding fear. Beth placed a hand on her sister's cheek, she wanted to reassure her but she knew she couldn't. How could she reassure her sister when she had no faith in their cause herself.

Pulling her hand away she watched the child walked away through a different tunnel where the barracks had been set up. Beth watched her huddled form disappear in to the dark before turning to the guard. He'd already opened the iron gate and was standing aside for her. She arched one eyebrow, "he's already expecting you Scion." 

Scion, the name she went by. It had been decided long ago that all freedom fighters would have false names. Memnon had explained that if any were caught and tortured, then they could not reveal the real identities of their comrades. Therefore not endangering the families of those who were still enslaved by the Overlord. 

Without acknowledging his words she passed the guard and began walking through the tunnel that resembled some sort of temple or church. Where exactly Memnon got the large thick candles that lit the walkway she didn't know. And her mind was too tired to figure it out. She stopped as she always did at the wall near Memnon's chamber; her eyes never tiring of the bright mural that Memnon himself had painted.

The painted hues had been there for as long as she could remember, a beautiful picture depicting a large sunny woodland scene. The trees were a myriad different shades of green, the bark just as many shades of brown and grey. A wide field spread out before the forest with intricate depictions of flowers, she knew not what type they were. 

The mural always enthralled her; she'd never seen the sky so blue. Not even the sun could penetrate the blackness that hung over them so thickly in the Badlands. The pictured always infused her with life, gave her the hope to carry on. Though she knew she would never truly see a place like this in her lifetime, no trees or flowers existed any more, as far as she knew.

Her hand reached out gently caressing the picture, she could feel the rough brick beneath the paints, but they did not show through on the exquisite art. A hand gently settled on her shoulder, squeezing lightly sharing a comfort she badly craved. "One day Scion, this land will be ours once more."

Beth turned to look at him, craning her neck up to see his face. She allowed one corner of her mouth to upturn in some semblance of a greeting. Feeling Memnon's hand slide down to the dip of her back, he gently nudged her away from the mural and in to his chambers. "Did you witness anything tonight?"

Her eyes strayed to his face as he walked beside her. He was not what she would call handsome. His long sleek hair the colour of ebony that fell straight against his shoulders was a contrast to his ivory skin. With sharp blue eyes that when fixed on you, made it feel as though he were dissecting your very soul. 

She lowered her eyes from him, taking in the shiny black boots he wore. His dress style was always immaculate, the simple black shiny shirt of some soft material he had once called silk with matching black trousers made from dyed denim.

Beth angled her gaze at the row of seats taken from another abandoned 'tube train' that sat at the very end of his large chamber. Here all Furies came to give their reports, but tonight Beth was not so sure he would like what she had to report.

_I wish I'd never gone out there tonight._ Her simple thought and the images from not long ago made her shiver unconsciously, knowing full well that Memnon's hand still rested on her back. She sensed that he'd felt her shudder and was pleased when he didn't question or comment about it.

They seated themselves opposite each other in the red cushioned seats, Beth refusing to meet his eyes. She knew that her desperation was echoed in her own brown eyes, though she was loathed to betray that knowledge to the man who led her and the other freedom fighters. 

_Way too many dieing and deserting as it is._ Her cold comfort thought made her mind wander to the possibility of her and Tan stealing away from the Badlands, to run to some other refuge where it wasn't so black and cold.

"What news do you bring me, Scion?"

His soft words brought her mind back from her reverie; she looked at the grey wall beside her. "We saw something tonight," she paused searching for gentle yet powerful words to convey the danger she felt they were now in, "something bad."

It was all she could think to say, for her, there was no other way to describe it. Memnon folded his arms across his chest, she could see the movement from her the lowered position of her head.

"What is this 'something bad' then?"

Beth's tongue flickered out moistening her suddenly dry lips. She opened her mouth to speak, when a sudden rumble ripped through Memnon's chambers. The wall opposite her disappeared, "they've found us!"

She scrambled from her seat sprinting towards the doorway. The ground shook as the searchers hovered above and the howlers poured in. Their ferocious growls and screams making her move faster. She could hear Memnon's booted feet pounding behind her as they ran in to the tunnel. Swiftly turning left, a long black object was thrown her way, catching it deftly with practiced ease Beth turned in mid-stride without losing a beat. 

Pulling the trigger she started firing at the howlers, most were equal to her in height yet they hunched themselves over appearing smaller. Their grotesque flat faces with sharp teeth springing up behind thin lips; nobody knew where these creatures had truly come from. Though they could speak their language, they certainly resembled no human.

More booming sounds echoed around them, shouts warning that the entrance had been breached as well made Beth look at Memnon. Hoping for some silent command.

"Blade, Wing. Code Ninety-Nine!"

Memnon shouted out his orders, the two men ran onto the tracks away from the train that was still blocking the breached entrance. Memnon signalled for them both to fall back, the dwindling hoard of Howlers lessening with each bullet fired.

Beth could not understand the mentality of these creatures, there black bodies showed no signs of protection from their hail of ammo. And the Howlers only carried bows, arrows, swords or spears.

Though she knew if they got close to you, then a gun was ineffective. For what they lacked in modern weaponry they made up for in speed and ferocity.

A figure suddenly darted around the corner of another tunnel of their warren; it pressed itself firmly against Beth's back. Beth breathed a gasp of sheer relief, _Tanith she's safe._

Beth saw the two men appear again, she slapped her hand against Memnon's arm. He moved with the same cat like movements she did. Both continuously picking off the Howlers with single bullets aimed with a well-gleamed precision.

All three turned and fled, hearing the other freedom fighters behind them. A huge boom resounded all around them; the ground shook with the force of the great explosion. 

Beth felt Tanith wobble then go down hard on to the gravel. Grabbing her arm she pulled the teen to her feet, supporting her as they ran. The dim light that was in the tunnel began to fade as the tunnel sealed up behind them from their emergency back up in case of an attack like this.

They could hear gunshots as some of the Howlers had followed them in, but a cool breeze told them to keep running, as they would soon be at the next station, and their next hideout.

All freedom fighters huddled into a group racing down the left track; the whizzing streaks of bullets passing them did not slow their gait. They instead welcomed the freedom fighters up ahead that were picking off the few Howlers who were still chasing them.

_Nearly there, we're nearly there!_ Beth felt her adrenalin pump faster, nearing the bright light. Tanith stiffened suddenly. Her back arching as she screamed in Beth's ear. The dead weight of Tanith pulled Beth to the ground; she felt her face hit the gravel feeling it sheer against her cheek.

She kneeled up, looking at her sister. A long black arrow protruded from her back, near her shoulder. _No, please no, not her._ Beth forced herself to stay calm; she could hear the Howlers approaching her. Trusting in her faith of her comrades in arms to see her safely from the tunnel, she pulled at Tanith's body. Hoisting her up on one shoulder, she managed to stumble the last few metres to safety. 

She couldn't see anything on her right, Tan's body blocking her view. But she heard the bullets impacting in to flesh that were far too close to her. She heard the bodies fall beside her, only to be replaced by one more. 

Her strength was waning, sheer exhaustion taking over. _I have to make this, hang on sweetie, please. I'll make it. I will make it!_

She broke in to the light and in to the arms of the field medics. They quickly pulled Tanith from her and rushed away with her limp body. Beth slumped to all fours, her strength and determination giving up for the night.

She heard the gunfire stop, knowing the Howlers had been taken care of. A loud crunch rang out next to her; Memnon's boots came in to her blurred field of vision.

"What was the, something Bad you wanted to tell me?"

She gasped for breath, choking out her words. "I saw a large deployment of Howlers come in to the Badlands. I got the feeling they were looking for the hideout. But I think that news is old hat now.

Memnon's baritone laugh echoed round the station, "well even if I'd known, I don't think it would have made much of a difference to the outcome of this skirmish."

Memnon's voice was suddenly in her ear, "we survived Scion. We made it through another attack, now does that give you a little more hope."

Beth wanted to say no, Tanith had been injured. She just hoped the wound wasn't deep enough to sever nerves, or worse. "Hope? Memnon, I've discovered we each make our own hope, and right now mines in casualty."

She struggled to her feet, not asking or expecting any help from Memnon or any of the other freedom fighters. The light stench of the Howlers drifted to her nostrils, she wrinkled her face in disgust. "Why can't those guys take a bath once a year."

She heard the few mumbles of laughter from everyone behind her, as she forced her cramped, exhausted legs to take her to where her sister was. 


	2. Ch2: Dawning

FUTURE IMPERFECT

By

Passionate-Muse

Copyright 2003

 All rights Reserved

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters from both _The Lord of the Rings_ novel by J.R.R. Tolkien. Or the _Lord of the Rings_ films, by Peter Jackson. I make no profit from this story and use it only for entertainment purposes only.

The characters of _Scion/Bethany, Tanith, Memnon _and _Elf _and the corporation _AlexTech _are created by my own warped imagination. 

**Interesting fact:** The _Furies_ are actually taken from Roman Mythology. They punished people for crimes they had committed.

**Author's note: **I'm sorry this is such a short chapter. It will get better, and hopefully I will be able to post more frequently soon. Fingers crossed.

Also in response to a query about the film Reign of Fire. No I haven't seen it. Though I'm dying to, but don't want to ruin this story by watching it. Does that make sense. Anyway, please keep those helpful reviews coming.

**Another author's note:** The first part of this story was supposed to be included on the first chapter. Yet for some reason it didn't get there. Sorry if it seems out of place. 

* * *

Chapter Two

Dawning 

The shallow water shimmered over the smooth pebbles and stones. Its flow watched closely by a tall lithe form sitting motionless on the lush grass of the stream's bank.

His hand dipped in to the cool water scooping up a handful then trickling it slowly in to his mouth. It dripped over his lips and down to his chin, the coolness refreshing his warm skin.

He gazed around at the expanse area, blue eyes taking in every fine detail. He truly loved this tranquil place where he often came to reflect on his thoughts and memories.

A small languid sigh escaped his parted lips as his thoughts turned to the astounding rumours that had been spreading faster than any wildfire.

Could it be true?  He yanked at a blade of grass breaking it low on its stem; he trailed it along his chin. Caught up in his moment of reflection. He placed the blade between his lips tasting the dampness that was still on his chin, his keen ears picked up the light footfalls of someone approaching.

Barely turning his head he caught a glimpse from the corner of his eye of someone dressed in a long royal blue cloak. He pulled the grass from his clenched lips throwing it in to the stream, watching as it was carried away.

He glided to his feet never turning to face his friend, instead allowing the elder to stand beside him. Both watching the sparkling water that seemed to exude life in to the land and themselves.

His eyes rose up to the clear azure sky, not really wanting to know the answer to the question he knew he had to ask. "Is it true?" He turned his head to meet the intense eyes of the elder, trying to discern any information from his blank expression.

"Yes, it is true." 

He sighed again, this time more forcefully. He had hoped that there would be more than just that simple sentence. "Is she sure?" He closed his eyes slowly, pursing his lips together in anger at his foolish question.

"From your own reaction I do not think I need to justify that question with an answer."

He nodded casually turning himself fully to behold the elder. "I believe I have known. I believe that perhaps I have always known that this day would come. I do not know yet though whether my heart shall sing about it, or if it will mourn the beautiful place."

"We have always known, truly, in our hearts. If we have learnt anything from our lifetimes it is this--nothing lasts for eternity."

They both smiled at the ironic humour of the words. He turned his head away from the elder, "I know I shall miss this place but I look forward to this new grand adventure."

A hand was placed on his shoulder, gripping tightly. "Legolas, I am now quite sure you have spent too much time with those of the Arda. For only they would welcome a moment like this."

Legolas turned to his friend, "perhaps my lord Elrond. Yet I cannot help but wonder what will be left for us to fight for."

"Our homes, our people. The time is upon us. The Fifth age is dawning, once more my friend it is the time of the Elves."

* * *

Beth pulled the dark grey blanket up, tucking it under Tan's chin. She lightly brushed the blond bangs from her forehead feeling the sweat that rested there. _Hang on in there baby._

They had managed to remove the arrow but had nothing to dull the pain that racked the small teen's body. Beth glanced over at the doctor watching as she darted around each of the many patients.

Supplies were running out. Even the simple antibiotics were as rare as grass now. Nothing was getting in or out of the Badlands, the stranglehold AlexTech had on the decimated area was finally taking its toll. Not just on the sick either. Her hopes and dreams lay in her small sister, her promise of one day leaving the Badlands and going on a trek to find trees. The promise was all that kept her going.

She knew without doubt that it would never happen, but it instilled hope into Tanith and as long as Tanith kept giving her one of the dazzling smiles she loved then she would persevere despite the stacked odds.

A hand rested on her arm. She looked up at the doctor, her long brilliant blond hair falling over one shoulder as she leaned in to check Tan's pulse. "You should be resting Scion."

"Yeah right Elf!" Beth turned away from her, ignoring the penetrating glare from her steel blue eyes. Elf -the name Memnon had given to the doctor – just slowly walked away.

Beth saw her return with another blanket, gazing at her careful movements. Elf wrapped the blanket around Beth's shoulders, giving her a warm smile that did not betray what was truly happening to her.

"Does it still hurt?" Beth asked. Not truly sure why, or even if she cared to know. Though something inside her seemed to want to know.

"Now and again, I have gotten used to it, the pains now as familiar to me as my Stethoscope." To emphasise, she picked up the disc end waggling it at Beth, before walking away towards her small office that used to be some form of ticket booth.

_Damn AlexTech and all their damn experiments!_ Beth had seen all too well what AlexTech could produce. The searchers were well feared, and for good reason to, they were heavily armed but lacked quick movement. 

Their shining achievement was the Walkers. They were to be feared. Beth decided that she would rather fight a thousand Howlers than ever have to take on another Walker ever again.

Glancing over her shoulder at Elf, she could see the woman was writing notes in files. Elf had been lucky; it was only her eyes that had been replaced by AlexTech. Though they found it highly amusing when they discovered they no longer needed an X-Ray machine thanks to the new-fangled bio-mech eyes.

Six hours, they had Elf in their keeping for only Six hours and they managed to do that. She turned her attention back to her sister watching as the young girl moaned painfully in her sleep. Her breathing was heavy and made her nostrils flare. 

Beth knew it was a nightmare that was all her little sister suffered from these black days. Losing Martin had been hard on Beth, yet Tanith had seemed remarkably strong through it all. Though Beth knew otherwise, Tan would always go on in blissful ignorance when something tragic happened. Almost as though she thought if it didn't exist in her mind, then it never truly happened.

Though the day that acceptance had dawned on her was more painful than the day Martin died. Beth could still see her huddled in the tiny cubicle of their last refuge. A similar box to the Doctor's office, except it had only one window to see out of.

The howling sobs that echoed off the wooden walls sounded more like a howler caught in a trap. And for a while Beth had been convinced that was what it was. When she'd peeked shyly through the window her weapon ready, her heart had constricted so much she felt actual physical pain.

The tiny mass dressed in oversized brown clothes huddled in to one tiny-cobwebbed corner. Slowly rocking herself to and fro sobbing so hard her whole body quaked.

Beth had instantly placed the gun done and circled the box looking for the door. It was on the far side of the cubicle and when Beth had reached out to push it open a pale hand had stopped her. "Let her cry, Scion. She needs to heal in her own way."

It was the first time she'd ever raised her hand against another Fury. Beth closed her eyes still seeing herself snatching her hand back, balling it in to a fist. "You're not her mother, you cannot be there all the time. One day, you may not be there at all."

Beth had lashed out at his quiet, calm words. Though he had proven to fast for her. His hand closed around her fist, his iron grip clenching hard enough just to caution her of his strength. "Never raise your hand to me again, Scion. I do not say my words to be cruel, I say what we both know is the truth."

Beth opened her eyes as the blanket that laid over Tan started to lash about. She was again caught in the throes of her nightmare. Beth watched her, her lips upturned slightly in a stale smirk. Memnon was right, Tan had to come through this dark patch herself. For she suspected that he was also right about her not always being there for her sister.


	3. Ch3: Last Stand

FUTURE IMPERFECT 

By 

  


Passionate-Muse 

  


Copyright 2003 

  


All rights Reserved 

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from both The Lord of the Rings novel by J.R.R. Tolkien. Or the Lord of the Rings films, by Peter Jackson. I make no profit from this story and use it only for entertainment purposes only. 

The characters of _Scion/Bethany, Tanith, Memnon_ and _Elf_ and the corporation _AlexTech_ are created by my own warped imagination. 

Chapter 3

  


Last Stand

_How did it come to this?_ Scion stared out at the large black tunnel, were stooped shapes stalked towards the last few of the Furies. Clenching her sweating hands round the rifle tighter, her finger pressing more on the trigger, she tried to fathom how the situation had become so bad. 

Six weeks of non-stop attacks, every sanctuary they knew raided within hours of their fleeing there. How did they know? Who told them? 

Scion glanced over at the remaining Furies. All Thirty-Four of them, _out of how many?_ Their numbers had been dwindled forcefully, both through ground attacks by the howlers and air attacks from the searchers. Until eventually they'd been pinned down in a small forgotten station, with one exit blocked by tons of rubble and the other swarming with howlers. 

Memnon had realised too late what their plans were, they had been herded to this place. Here, where they would make their final stand. _And here's where they'll bury us._ She looked to her left at her small sister who was barely able to hold the rifle up. It grieved her, that despite all her good intentions of protecting Tan, the girl had to make her first kill here at their final battle. 

Scion already knew what to do if their lines should fall. Dropping a trembling hand to her waist she slid her fingers over the hilt of the knife. She recalled Memnon's words as he'd handed her the gilded knife. _A gift of mercy, my friend, for those you love._ She knew the meaning of his words, and she would carry them out. In a way she felt pitiful that this last hope was given to her, that she was the one considered strong enough to kill those she cared too much about. Yet she would do it, she would skim the sharp blade across her sister's throat. Though she knew one thing, the moment after the light from her sister's eyes had gone out, she would follow. 

Her eyes refocused on the shadows, their gait sluggish as they approached. Memnon's voice quietly filtered around them. "They do not send howlers, they are walkers!" 

Scion watched the barrel of her rifle tremble slightly. She lowered her head, pressing her cheek against the gun. _Don't think, just shoot. Their not human, their not human, their just lobotomised guinea pigs._ She kept chanting the mantra in her mind. Sweat beaded up, sliding in to her eyes forcing her to close them for a brief moment. 

_Her foot on his head, his face pressed in to the gravel. "Turn away Tan, NOW!" The bang of the gun, the expelled casing falling to the floor with a small clack, his body still trying to free itself. Kicking him over on to his back, she was sure she'd hit it, looking in to his blue eyes. The trigger being pressed, then depressed as one more casing fell and his eyes stilled their frantic movements. What had she expected? The least the bullet could've done was destroy his beautiful features. Instead of just leaving a small smoking hole in his forehead. _

Her eyelids flew up, hearing the soft noises of the walkers moving through the tunnel. No sounds, the least she hoped for was for them to sound like zombies. Not to still resemble loved ones, not to still resemble Martin. _My beautiful brother, my beautiful wonderful brother! _

They emerged from the tunnel, at least a hundred remote controlled walkers. Cries spewed from those who recognised a missing family member, now just a mindless entity here to wipe them from the face of the earth. 

"Release them from their pain, my Furies." Memnon's battle cry sunk deep in to them all as they began shooting at each of them. A few walkers were taken down, though many bullets missed their targets. Bullets, scion knew, they couldn't afford to waste. Yet, who among them truly had the heart to shoot their own kind? 

Scion started plucking them off one by one, her sight taking in one head, _Bang_, then another, _Bang_. She quickly glanced over at Tan, the girl had yet to let off a single shot. "Fin, hold your shots. Let them get closer." She gave her sister the best order she could, to buy her a little time before she experienced the harrowing effect that killing had on a person's soul. 

A scream shook Bethany to the core; she glanced away from her sister to see the Fury next to her. He was sprawled on the floor, a trickle of red seeping from beneath him. His bright eyes dimming as his life deserted him; her vision shifted towards the small wooden benches they had placed in front of them as barricades of sort. A large black arrow impaled in to the back of it, red blood dripping from its steel tip. 

Swiftly turning, Scion glanced all around her. Finally turning her eyes upwards, she spied a medium sized hole in the roof. There was no sky above it, but she thought she could make out the shapes of metal girders. "Memnon, Howlers! They're above us!" 

She quickly took up her position again firing at the Walkers. She didn't dare glance over to Memnon, knowing that the same grim finality he showed would be mirrored on her face as well. 

Another cry told her that their numbers were dwindling. The howlers weren't even bothering to attack; they were leisurely picking them off one by one. She wondered when the arrow meant for her would strike, was she next, or was her Sister. Clicks began to echo around as the bullets ran out. A few of the Furies took their chances, running out towards the Walkers, swinging their rifles like clubs. 

"Fin, how many?" 

"Thirty, its all Memnon gave me." 

"Ok, is it fully loaded?" 

Tan nodded as Scion lowered her rifle, shoving it in Tan's left hand whilst snatching Tan's rifle from her right. The gun was aimed without hesitation, and again she started shooting them one by one. "Load it up, be quick." 

Scion jumped as something skimmed behind her, coming around on her left. "Christ Memnon, I though you were a walker then, can't you make any noise?" 

She saw a part smile from his profile, something echoed down the tunnel. "Reinforcements," Scion nodded at Memnon's low tone. She used her last bullet, before swapping the rifle's again. 

"Get behind me, stay behind me." She pushed Tan, as she spoke. Feeling her sister's small hands clinging to her waist. Before her, more walkers, about fifty more. In front of them were the dead bodies of Furies and Walkers. Beside her, stood Memnon and no one else. It was just themselves, now. 

"See you in the next life, Memnon." 

"My heart shall weep, until I see thee again. Young Scion, Infinity." 

Scion gasped as her vision blurred, too long had it been since she'd last cried. "Right back at ya, Memnon." Scion chuckled, hearing the raspy laugh of Memnon next to her. _Sometimes Tanith, you're just too damn cute for words._

Scion fired, then fired again. The clicking sound bringing her fear to reality. No bullets. She dropped the rifle, stepping backwards whilst Memnon continued with his well-aimed shots. She turned around, staring at her sister. Her hand crept down towards the knife. Quickly pulling her sister in to a tight hug, she gently placed the knife at the back of Tan's neck. Between skull and spine. _A quick push Beth, just sever her spine and she won't know anything._

Something whispered past her ear, it's wake ruffling her loose strands of hair and cooling her skin. A grunting sounded behind her, and she knew Memnon was now fighting hand to hand with the walkers. She didn't turn when she heard something hit the ground with a thud, _Memnon!_ _Goodbye my friend._

Kissing her sister on the forehead, she steadied her hand. Her mind narrowing in on to this one moment, drowning everything else out. 

"Legolas!" 


	4. Ch4: Ambience

Future Imperfect 

Chapter 4 

Ambiance 

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from both The Lord of the Rings novel by J.R.R. Tolkien. Or the Lord of the Rings films, by Peter Jackson. I make no profit from this story and use it only for entertainment purposes only. The characters of _Scion/Bethany, Tanith/Infinity, Memnon_ and _Elf_ and the corporation _AlexTech_ are created by my own warped imagination. 

**Authors Note:** I apologise for the long wait. I had to find some Elvish words, which I've probably used incorectly, and also I had trouble getting the story up on FF.Net. 

~*~

"Legolas!"

The gruff shout took her by surprise, the dagger she still held near enough to pierce the smooth skin of her sister. Scion's eyes darted up; in front of her was a line of...men?

She didn't waste any thought on what their gender may be. Instead she withdrew the blade tucking it nimbly into her waistband. Hoping, her sister knew nothing of what she had been about to do.

"Scion!"

The shout came from..._Memnon?_

The tall graceful figure of her leader stood at the very end of the long row. A long bow pulled taut in hands that seemed most comfortable with the weapon. His eyes told her to move, which she did. Grabbing Tanith's hand she pulled the youngster with her.

Scion ran to the left, seeing the taut bows held by the strangers, knowing they were waiting to fire. 

Scion got to the platform, hauling Tan up, and shoving her behind a large wooden bench. "Stay there." Her strong tone warning her sibling to not disobey her. Not that Scion honestly believed she would, she just knew that sometimes Tanith's fear overruled her common sense.

Scion stood for a few seconds watching in awe as the arrows were released. Every arrow hit its target, the walkers, with a deadly accuracy she could never achieve. Twenty walkers went down, not getting up again.

Deranged growling shattered the eerie silence that had descended for a few mere heartbeats; she glared with knowing eyes at the black tunnel. Hearing their stampeding footfalls. Howlers! 

Many, many Howlers! 

She jumped slightly as a shower of arrows took out the first row of howlers. The dead or injured were trampled by the following, god knows how many, howlers. 

Scion looked around from the platform she now squatted on, near the bench and her hidden sister. _There's too many!_

She watched the next row go down, but more took their place. Their bloodlust echoed in their roars as they gained the upper ground advancing quickly on the mysterious new allies. 

She was amazed at their courage, herself wanting to flee, yet she couldn't move, too fascinated by the stoic warriors.

Their arrows were running out, she could see that. Scion glanced around, again seeing futility in this last stand. Her eyes caught on something, _it can't be!_ Standing carefully she stepped back warily against the wall of the tunnel, hoping the shadows would hide her long enough.

Her eyes skipped back to the battle, the clash of metal echoing throughout the abandoned station. Their saviours had all cast aside their bows, arrows gone, and had unsheathed long slightly curved swords. They were fighting elegantly with the howlers. 

The black animals looking pathetic in their fighting ability against the graceful movements of the warriors. Scion breathed in as she watched one of the tall warriors cut down by the hacking blade of a howler. Though their death was not a waste. It spurred Scion to pull her gaze away and continue her stealthy movements.

Sliding along the wall, ignoring the fierce sounds of battle, she reached the buckled metal door. Her fingers slipped into the door that was almost bent in half. Nothing obstructed it; bar the way it had been severely damaged. The bottom hinge was rusted, the top hinge pulled away from the metal frame.

Taking a deep breath, Scion yanked back with all her force. Her fingers digging into the metal rim of the door, slicing into her flesh. It budged, but not enough. She repeated her actions, straining heavily from the force she used.

It came further away from the doorframe, the bottom of the door screaming against the concrete platform. She kept pulling, knowing the noise would likely attract the attention of the howlers.

Her strength gave way and she fell against the door breathless. Taking one more deep breath, gritting her teeth, she grasped the door between bleeding hands, bracing one foot against the metal doorframe, and pulled.

She pulled for Tanith, for Memnon, for the mysterious allies, and for the hope that they may yet survive this savage encounter.

The wail of metal sliding along concrete drowned out even the loudest of the howlers. Finally it gave way with a jolt, throwing Scion to the floor, shredding her calloused hands. Ignoring the burning pain she thrust herself up, glaring at the secret hidden behind the grey metal door.

_Please God, I know I've always denied your existence, but prove me wrong. Damn it; on this occasion prove me wrong!_

She stepped forward gripping the two-pronged handle. Turning back to the battle, her hand ready to pull. She scanned the battlefield looking for him. Finding her friend and leader still living, she yelled with everything that she was and more.

"Memnon! Live! Wire!"

She prayed he would hear, prayed he would understand. Turning away, not wanting to see she pulled the handle down. A loud pop sounded next to her, before a small rectangle box beside her disintegrated into a shower of sparks. She felt the force of it throw her back against the buckled wedged door. Her vision dimming as she slid down the door.

~*~

Memnon jumped back, the thick blade narrowly missing his stomach; he slashed out with the blade given to him by his brother in arms, Legolas.

His blade skimmed across the _Yrch's_ throat, the creature gurgled a dying growl, before Memnon pushed it away. Thrusting his blade into the next _Yrch's_ stomach, a screech rose up above the loud sounds of fighting. He tried to see its source, but could only see shadows. 

He blocked a heavy blow towards his head, kicking the legs of the fierce creature out from under it. Stabbing it through the throat, he raised the blade again blocking a thrust to his midsection. The _Yrch_ raised a second shorter blade; Memnon reached out grasping its wrist. A sword appeared from the _Yrch's_ stomach, and it's blood red eyes met his in a look of utter puzzlement at where the rest of the blade could be?

Memnon pushed the creature aside, nodding a thank you to Haldir. Before both once more faced more enemies. 

A scream tore through the battle, and all seemed to stop, the cry drowning out the howls. 

"Memnon! Live! Wire!"

Memnon looked down, shoving himself back. _"rip', naust!"_

Haldir glared at him, but he gave the arrogant captain no time as he gripped his wrist yanking him away. _" khil!"_ He could barely catch his breath, could barely shout out. He just hoped they would follow him.

Legolas was by his side, as they reached the far wall. Memnon shoved Haldir flat against the wall, mimicking the movement himself. Hoping all the others would also follow his movements. He grinned sourly, hearing the noise.

A slow throbbing hum began filling the underground station. Memnon glanced down the ranks making sure they were all pressed firmly against the walls. 

_" Lipta dos megils!" _He commanded them; pouring all the hope he had into his blue eyes.

Haldir was the first to respond, assenting his trust with a sharp nod. Thank you my friend.

The clang of swords being thrown to the ground didn't compare with the thrumming that coursed beneath them. Memnon watched the _Yrch_, as they laughed and wailed. Their small minds not concerning themselves with why their enemies had suddenly thrust down their weapons.

Instead they raised their swords, preparing to massacre what they probably perceived as cowards. They lined up, stalking towards them.

_"Calebril, mani del' lle umien?"_

The whisper came from Legolas, his hand ready to reach back for the bow he would never discard. _" kahless mi, mia fral!" _He pleaded to them.

An _Yrch_ darted from the semi tidy formation, sword raised high. His mouth open, spewing out his vulgar language, red eyes crazy with blood lust. 

He stopped, eyes bulging, body quivering, his mouth open in a silent scream of pain. Blood trickled from his mouth mixed with drool. Everything stopped, every one, watching as the creature fell limply. A small wisp of smoke coming from his mouth.

Memnon glanced up, seeing the rage in the enemies eyes, they rushed forward in their haze of anger. Memnon turned his head away, sparks showering him, one eye cracked open, seeing his friends also shielding themselves from the burning sparks and flashes. Smoke started to surround them; he kept trying to glance at the scene of carnage.

The _Yrch's_ in their frenzy stepped on the live tracks, their sense not telling them to keep away from the rusty brown rails. They were attempting to withdraw seeing their numbers being diminished into smoking corpses. Those that fell directly onto the live tracks were soon consumed in flames.

The _Yrchs_ had soon descended into chaos, running everywhere, yet still managing to electrocute themselves in their haste to flee. Though they were born of this time, the concept of electricity seemed to have escaped them.

~*~

Tanith buried her head in her hands; she didn't know what had happened to Bethany? The light haze that hovered in the station made her choke. The smell of charred flesh invading her nostrils, making the girl gag.

She could feel her stomach rolling, and pushed herself onto her hands and knees, her stomach rapidly crawling up her throat.

A light touch on her back was ignored as she vomited what little she had in her stomach. The tender stroking soothing her, eventually her dry heaving ceased. Grabbing the hem of her coat, she wiped her mouth, sitting back on her knees.

"Infinity." The slow drawn out word was whispered tenderly into her ear. Strong arms settled around her, easing her up from the ground. It was at these times she both hated and loved being considered a child. The strong arms making her feel protected and molly coddled at the same time.

Her hands came up clinging to the smooth black shirt, the faint smell of candle wax and spice letting her know it was Memnon. She couldn't help but press herself further into his body as two strangers approached them. Both tall , with fair hair that hung down to their backs. Their skin pallor equal to Memnon's own paleness, could they be related?

Tanith took the moment to study them, _watch all, that's what Beth would say._

She breathed in sharply, her head twisting around from the nook in Memnon's shoulder she had buried herself in. _Where is Beth?_

_"Mae govannen, Calebril."_

Tanith twisted her head back; one of the strangers had spoken in some odd language. His very blue eyes drifted from Memnon to her own, a small smile of friendliness curling the corners of his mouth.

His blond hair hanging neatly down his shoulders, two braids holding the rest back from his face. His pointed ears..._Pointed ears?_

Tanith knew she should be looking for her sister, the urge to run and find her waylaid by the pointed ears of the strangers. Both had them, _have they been experimented on as well? Did it hurt to have their ears mutilated?_

"Infinity, I would like you to meet some friends." Tanith peeked her head upwards towards Memnon's face. She tried stepping backwards as they both approached. She liked the smiley one, he seemed friendly, the other though. He had the presence of a harsh winter, with hair to match. 

She stepped back, treading on Memnon's booted foot. "Sorry," she mumbled the word trying to keep her distance from everyone now. She wanted Beth, needed to know her sister was safe. Logic telling her if Beth was safe, then she'd be safe. Beth always protected her, had made that vow the day they'd escaped from the slave pens at Cade.

Panic was getting the better of her, her breathing coming in gasps. "Infinity, they will not harm you!"

Memnon's stern voice only added to the worry of Beth's safety. "Where's Beth?" She forgot about the silly codenames, at this moment she didn't care about secret identities. 

She turned her head frantically, the emotions of the battle trapping her, surrounding her. All her eyes could see were black bodies, some that still cracked and fizzled on the rails. _Live rails?_

"Where's Beth?" Her question came out louder, Memnon's grip on her tightening as she began struggling. _Where's Beth!_ Her mind cried out, her voice losing its battle as she descended into hysteria. 

The strong, gentle arms gathered her so closely. Pulling her away from Memnon's own grasp. Shushing sounds breathed against her head, a smooth hand rubbing lazy circles against her back. The smell of leather, of sweat, of burning. Coupled with the feel of wool against her face, her arms came up, clinging to the neck of the only one who could promise her safety no matter what. Her big sister! 

Translations: 

Yrchs ~ Orchs  
Rip', naust! ~ Fly, now!  
Khil ~ Follow  
Calebril, mani del' lle umien? ~ Calebril, what are you doing?  
kahless mi, mia fral! ~ Trust me, my brothers!  
Mae govannen, Calebril ~ Well Met, Calebril.  
Lipta dos megils! ~ Drop your swords!  
Mae govannen, Calebril. ~ Well met, Calebril.


	5. Ch5: Choices

FUTURE IMPERFECT 

By Muse  


Chapter 5 - Choices 

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from both The Lord of the Rings novel by J.R.R. Tolkien. Or the Lord of the Rings films, by Peter Jackson. I make no profit from this story and use it only for entertainment purposes only. The characters of _Scion/Bethany, Tanith/Infinity, Memnon_ and _Elf_ and the corporation _AlexTech_ are created by my own warped imagination. 

**Thank you's**- Tallasendaria, Tadriendra of Mirkwood, alexekia2222, Alia- who's review was deleted by FF.Net. Though I have all reviews sent to my email, and I thank you all for your kind reviews and for inspiring me greatly.  
Special thanks goto Julie and Amy for their gracious help. And lest we forget Bry. Her story, the Forgotten Ring, is amazing, as is herself. Thank you to all *bows humbly*  
**Author's Note**- Many people have hinted at the inspiration at this story. _Terminator, the Matrix, Reign of Fire_. The truth is, my inspiration for this story was born from listening to two songs. _Bring it on_, by _Nick Cave and the Badseeds_, and _Embrace_, by _Virgin Black_.

~*~

Scion gazed up at the filth-encrusted statue. Below the dirt, she knew it was burnished bronze, and had stood as an emblem of free spirit and hope.

The huge chariot, horses rearing up on their hind legs their manes sweeping out behind them, their hooves punching the air. The tall, proud warrior woman, spear held high, who stood firmly within the metal carriage. Her loving daughters stood behind her, honouring their mother with their courage. Her people were right to immortalise this woman's image.

__

How ironic, she died hundreds of years ago, yet she still inspires us!

Scion knew her well, had often crept out alone, just to stare at her. She was special; she was a queen. Her name forever etched on Scion's mind from the day she had heard this queen's tragic and heroic story.

"Boadicea."

Scion turned slowly on her heel at the quiet voice. Memnon stood behind her, his eyes locked on the proud Queen of the Iceni, Queen of the Britons.

"She never gave up, despite all she went through, the Romans never took her alive." Scion whispered the words, more for herself than for her companion.

"True, she also gave her daughters a quick painless release. Thus ending her bloodline."

"Yep, so they say." Scion responded, unable to look at him anymore she tilted her head to the ground her hair falling in front of her face. One foot drawing a line in the dirt, a line she did not want to cross anytime soon.

Her thoughts were everywhere and nowhere. Her mind trying to digest all that had been spoken to her. She cast a quick glance to the open manhole; it led to an old sewer system that adjoined the station they'd been trapped in earlier. Their _new allies_ had used this route, quickly dispatching the few howlers that had lurked above them, before joining their little battle.

She didn't know what to say to Memnon, or even Tanith. Things had changed so much in the space of an hour; their _allies _had turned up, they'd won their battle, they'd said their greetings after Tan's minor nervous breakdown. Then they'd told her a little story.

One that involved Memnon, immortality, rings and _Elves_!

She shook her head in an effort to shake away the conversation. She had been unable to reply to Memnon after his little fairy tale, walking away instead.

"Scion, where are your thoughts, child."

__

Child, yeah, if I believe this codswallop then I'm truly a child compared to your supposed immortality!

"My thoughts?" She laughed humorously at him, shaking her head once more. "My thoughts Memnon, well their here, in my head." She tapped her temple, throwing him a wry smile. She didn't want to face this. Hunted daily by _AlexTech_, fighting a war that would never end, these things, she could handle; for they were real, tangible things that she could see all around her in the devastation of this once proud city.

Yet elves, and rings of power, and mystical dark beings, these were intangible. She couldn't touch nor taste them, therefore why _should _she believe them?

"This isn't happening!" She mumbled to herself. 

"Yet it is. Why now would you mistrust my words, Scion?"

Scion stared at him, really stared. Taking a proper long hard look at him, she smiled at him, one of cold unfriendliness. "Probably because you lied to me, you lied to all the Furies."

"I did not have a choice, Sci-"

"Choice. Choice!" Scion raised her voice, she wanted to walk over to him and slap him upside the head. Shake him until all her strength fled anything to take away the pain inside her.

"Let me tell you about choice, Calebril!" She purposefully spat the name at him, after hearing his new companions calling him it. "Choice is knowing there are others out there, others who are seasoned fighters, better than us! Choice is when you purposefully hide their existence, while the people who are our friends, family are wrenched away from you on a daily basis."

Scion turned away, not able to stand his pitiful look anymore, "please just go away and leave me alone." 

She walked back to the statue, glaring up at it. Blinking rapidly to stop the tears that had pooled unbidden on her lash's; fisting her hands on purpose to stop them from coming to her face and wiping at her eyes. She would be damned first before she cried in front of Memnon, Tanith was the one who cried, not her. She was strong, she was a fighter, she had survived the slave pens, and she would survive this. She'd survive, and she'd take Tanith and leave the Badlands, for good. Just go, escape, be free.

__

Free, where is there that is free?

Her hand disobeyed, swiping at the lone tear trickling down her grimy cheek. She felt his hand on her shoulder, it seemed as though his simple gesture of comfort, that she'd become use to over the years, was now hollow. _Like my world, empty, barren!_

She felt his arms come around her as her legs gave way, his strength supporting her as he lowered her gently to the ground. Scion couldn't believe that the sobs piercing the night air were her own, she was howling with the agony in her soul. 

Everything that had happened rushed through her mind again, hazy images of her friends, dying painfully, giving their lives for a cause that it turns out wasn't theirs!

Her mind settled on that one moment again, the dagger against her sister's neck, she would have murdered her sister, she would have murdered another member of her family. 

Again, with clarity her mind brought forth the images of her beautiful brother, Martin. His shaggy mop of brown hair that always hung in his eyes, the tattered black jumper he always wore for luck its sleeves too long for his hands. She could see his brown eyes, large and excited, always shining with hope.

Scion smiled, this was how she had always wanted to remember him. Scion settled herself against Memnon, pleased for once that the memory of that fateful day, when she'd been forced to shoot the thing _AlexTech _had turned her baby brother in to, did not float up to torment her once more.

"I had to choose." She spoke quietly, feeling Memnon shift to look down at her, as she lifted her chin to gaze into his electric blue eyes. His hand came up, gently stroking her tangled hair. "He would have" She swallowed unable to continue; instead, she pulled herself from Memnon's embrace wiping her damp face. 

"It was not Martin, Scion. _AlexTech _killed your brother, not you."

~*~

The shadows moved stealthily through the darkness, Scion gaped around her, watching as their new allies blended in seamlessly despite their bright skin and hair.

She had been sandwiched between two elves, near the back of the travelling entourage. Her face openly betraying that she was not happy with her position in the ranks. She'd always been one of Memnon's scouts; therefore, her position should be upfront.

Tan was further up the ranks at the moment, and this only grated her nerves more. Her agitation was mounting as they stalked warily in front of the towering edifice that was Cade. The obsidian building seemed to cast a shadow, despite the darkness of the night, and its thickness seemed to cling to them tainting their very souls.

She gripped her teeth together, biting her cheek in the process. The temptation to walk in there and confront her former slavers, to shove every bit of pain she felt down their depraved throats, was nearly too much for her. Beth shook herself mentally, reminding herself that now was not the right time. They had a rendezvous to make, one that had surprised even her.

Memnon, apparently, was not as unprepared as she initially thought. When her moment of _weakness _had receded, Memnon had briefly told her of their new plans. They were to head for a safe haven; it was near the centre of the Badlands, near AlexTech itself. His reasoning, after she had questioned him on why they were moving in practically next door to their enemies, was ingenious in its simplicity. 

__

"Keep you friends close, Scion. But your enemies closer!"

Clever, really. She just hoped that Memnon wasn't being too clever. _Yep, or that cleverness could soon be biting you in the ass, Memnon._

However, who exactly had found this new _sanctuary _and was preparing it, was a mystery. One, which Memnon had told her, was to be a pleasant surprise. 

She unconsciously shrugged, earning a puzzled glare from the long blond _hippie _next to her. Scion ignored his narrowed eyes, and his sniff of disdain at her presence. _Oh trust me, I don't like being stuck next to you either._

Scion peeked her head out of the shadows, watching Memnon's back further up. He seemed deep in conversation with one of the elves. His head nodding constantly.

She could only see the profile of the blonde guy, _legolegowhatever,_ his hair more blonde than the others they travelled with, it was long, sleek and straight, falling past his shoulders; two braids at the side, and a long braid at the back kept his hair from falling in his face.

She could see his mouth moving, punctuating each of his words that she couldn't hear, much to her annoyance. Scion wanted to get nearer to Memnon and his friend. Glancing up at her two -forced upon her- bodyguards, she decided to see just what her position was now.

Missing a step, bringing her behind her escort she quickly edged past them and surged forward. She heard one scowl, whispering something to his buddy. _"Weala inya!"_

She did not want to know what he said, or what language it was? More pressing matters made her jog on ahead. Her footfalls, that she had always believed to be very quiet, slammed against the concrete loudly, compared to the soldiers. Memnon's head turned to greet her, his brow furrowing at her presence, she could plainly see she was interrupting. _Get over it, Memnon._

Raising a brow at him, her face questioning. She expected answers, but Memnon turned away picking back up on his conversation with- _what's his name_.

She sighed, knowing he would talk when he was ready. "Beth!" The quiet whisper came from two rows in front of her. She smirked at Tanith; her sister had been cautioned to stop using real names. The problem was, Memnon did not know her little sister very well, and Tanith would do what she liked at times. Obviously, the seventeen year old had grown tired of codenames, therefore Memnon, in Tan's own words, would have to like it or lump it!

Beth scowled at Memnon, before jogging off to Tan's side. She too was sandwiched between two soldiers, right near the front. Tan slipped out of the ranks, and Beth wrapped an arm around her small shoulders, her step falling in line with her sisters.

"Beth, they're weird!" Tan's whispers seemed almost shouted in the silence, Beth grinned in the darkness at her. She was about to reply when a familiar rumble pierced the air.

Beth shoved Tan back into the ranks, darting back to Memnon. "Memnon," she didn't bother about being quiet as many of the soldiers were now cocking their heads towards the sky, listening to the whir.

"Searchers!" He replied before she could inform him, nodding quickly she glanced around at them seeing all had come to a stop.

"We need to hide!"

"Do you know of anywhere, Scion?"

She gave him _that _look, the one that said, _sure like I come here all the time!_ Shaking her head. Scion looked around at the buildings, well more precisely a few walls defying gravity, everything was wide open.

"This was not one of your best plans, Memnon!" She frowned thinking hard, she knew the searchers would go after anything that was moving, her head shot up, her gaze narrowing on Memnon, "ok you keep moving, I'll distract it."

"Scion-"

She whirled around quickly her hand in Memnon's face. "No, get them out of here! Especially Fin, her ass is in your care, and I'll be kickin' yours if she ain't safe."

Memnon nodded, she knew he understood. She knew all the back alleys, bridges, under passes, countless ways to lose a searcher. She just needed to keep it sidetracked long enough, for them to get

"Wait," Memnon glared back at her. He'd been explaining to both the leaders of the small squad what was about to happen. She tilted her head, "where the hell you guy's goin'?"

Memnon laughed at her, "meet me at the old docks. I shall wait for you." Scion looked at him, the darkness not hiding that look he had. The overly protective father look, that had kept her by his side for longer than she wanted, yet was probably the most comforting look in the universe.

Grasping him at the wrist she pulled him forward, "I'll be there, trust me!"

Scion gasped as he pulled her into a fierce hug, "come back to those that love you Scion." She nodded, then turning away she ran into the night.

~*~

__

Weala inya! ~ Foolish Female!


End file.
